A Christmas Adventure
by Randomwords247
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the Smurfs are all busy getting ready for Christmas Day. Meanwhile, two Children are lost in the woods, trying to find someone to help their Grandfather who was covered by their Sleigh. Unknown to them, a Mysterious Stranger is trying to find them too. For Evil however, instead of good. Late-ish Christmas Special. EXAMS ARE OVER!
1. The Beginning Of An Adventure

**Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I am _SO_ SORRY for not updating 'Another Day Another Adventure' in FOREVER! Or posting a Christmas story. I _was_ gonna write this on Christmas eve, but I spent all day making a Picture (It's on DevianArt, and named 'Christmas Carolers') so I couldn't, I spent all Christmas with my Family, and have basically have been procrastinating about doing this .. So as a sorry, I'm gonna try and make the chapters long  
**

**Esther: So in other words your sorry and as an apology your writing this (late) Christmas story?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much**

**Esther: *Smiles* Yay! I was right!**

**Brainy: Your smurfing this on New Year's Day you know**

**Me: So? I can write it whenever I wanna. Also, this is basically my version of 'The Smurfs Christmas Special' from Season 2, with slight changes and Esther. Anyway, seen as I haven't done this in a while, I thought me and Esther would do disclaimer so- ESTHER, ME, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Esther: The Smurfs, and everything inside of the Movies, Cartoon and Comics, belongs to Peyo (Movies sort of Sony Pictures)**

**Me: While everything else, apart from any songs I might add, belongs to me! On with the Story!**

* * *

It was a Bright and Snowy Christmas Eve, the Smurfs were putting Wreaths on their Doors, Decorating the Tree, putting up Stockings and more. While doing so, some were also singing the Smurf song

Harmony was busy Polishing his Trumpet. He stopped when he saw Smurfette walking by, with a sled with Presents on top

"Hi Smurfette! I'm gonna smurf a Solo in the Holiday Festival! Wanna smurf it?" Harmony offered, before starting to play, horribly off-key. Smurfette covered her ears, trying to block out the off-key trumpet

"Oh I er, oh I can't right now Harmony, maybe later. I have to smurf my presents under the Tree, Bye!" Smurfette hurriedly said, before hurrying off. Harmony frowned sadly at this, but smiled again when he saw Esther walking by, carrying four big Boxes of Pine Cones

"Wanna smurf my Solo Esther?" he asked, hoping she would

"Sure" Esther answered, not actually paying attention to what he was saying, trying not to drop the boxes. She failed at this however, when she slipped on some Ice on the floor, and the Boxes all went up in the air and began to come down. Seeing this, Esther quickly got back up, and tried to catch them all. She caught two on different hands, one on her Head, and the final fourth one on her Foot. Esther sighed in relief

Suddenly though, Harmony started playing his 'Holiday Solo', catching Esther off guard, and causing her to jump in Surprise and drop all the boxes. Seeing this, Harmony stopped playing. Esther sighed

"Better go get some more, see you Harmony!" Esther told him, before picking up the boxes of now broken baubles, and running off to get some more

Harmony looked around for more people to show his solo to, and saw Grouchy

"Hey Grouchy! Wanna smurf my Solo?" he offered

"I hate Solos!" Grouchy replied, as he continued to walk away

"Easy Vanity. Watch out! Careful Clumsy, smurf down! Hefty, careful now!" Greedy instructed the few Smurfs carrying a big pot of Smurfberry Pudding

"Hey Smurfs! Wanna hear my Solo?" Harmony once again asked

"Not now Harmony, you should smurf better! Papa Smurf says the Great Pudding is one of the important elements of the Celebration, and any distractions, which might smurf even one drop to be spilled-" Brainy began to lecture

"No Smurf appreciates good music anymore!" Harmony complained, as he walked away. While walking, he saw Lazy sleeping by the side of a Mushroom

"Wanna smurf my Solo Lazy?" He sighed. He then began to play again, causing some of the snow on the Roof of the Mushroom Lazy was sleeping by, to fall onto Lazy. Seeing this, Harmony walked away, pretending he never did anything

Harmony then saw Jokey, who was bringing a present out of his Mushroom

"Smurfy looking presents you got there Jokey" He complimented

"Their my Special Holiday surprises! One for every Smurf!" Jokey told him "Have you made yours?" he asked

"I smurfed a Holiday Solo! Wanna smurf it?" Harmony asked once again "Well, I-I- He- I- Wait!" Jokey stuttered, as Harmony began to play horribly off-key again, causing the present he was holding to explode

"That's not funny! I'll have to smurf another!" Jokey complained, glaring at his Brother

* * *

Meanwhile, a few Smurfs were gathered around the Great Smurfberry Pudding, which Greedy was stirring, while standing on a ladder to reach it

"I can hardly wait for it to be smurfed!" Greedy said while stirring "It's the Greatest Pudding I've ever smurfed!" he announced

"And I didn't smurf a single drop! I know that Papa Smurf will be pleased with my Work, and I for one smurf that-" Brainy began, before the other Smurfs got annoyed and kicked him away, causing him to land face-first in the snow next to Harmony

"You wanna smurf my Solo now?" Harmony asked excitedly, before playing his Trumpet again

* * *

At the Tree, Handy was instructing all the Smurfs, telling them where to put what

"Smurf it a little higher!" Handy instructed to one Smurf who was being directed where to put a Bauble

"Easy with those Cones!" he told some others, who were passing Pine Cones up to each other, thinking Esther had already brought the rest of the Pine Cones that they needed

"A little lower Smurfette!" He instructed Smurfette, who was putting a Ribbon around the Tree

"That's right! Perfect!" He said to Grouchy, who was putting the star on the Tree

"Ah, all my Little Smurfs are so Happy! This may be the Best Holiday we've ever smurfed!" Papa said happily

* * *

"And ever since then, on every Christmas Eve, the Jolly Santa Claus- Or Father Christmas as some call him- with his White Beard, Bright Red Cap, and a Big Sack, set out on his Journey to visit Children, All Over the World!" An Old man explained to two young Children, telling them the Tale of Santa Claus, while driving a sleigh which was pulled by a Horse

"And bring us presents?" The Young Boy asked. He had Bright Blonde hair, and wore a Dark blue scarf, a Brown Jumper and Dark Blue Trousers

"Oh I love that Story Grandfather!" the Older Girl said, hugging her little doll. She also had Blonde hair, except with sort of a Brown-ish tinge to it, and wore a Red Scarf with a Pink Dress-Coat, which had a Red hood attached to it

"Is Santa Claus real Grandfather?" The Young Boy asked

"Well, when I was a Little Boy William" The Children's Grandfather started, answering the young Boy William's question "Christmas Eve, just wouldn't be Christmas Eve!" He told them, as they continued on their Journey

* * *

At Gargamel's Hovel however, Gargamel was not liking Christmas Eve

"Christmas Eve, Bah! Oh I hate Holidays!" Gargamel complained, as usual "But Christmas I despise _Most Of All!_" He announced to his cat, Azreal, who had been listening his Master complain all day. So much so that he had fallen asleep from it!

"Just think of those Miserable Blue Smurfs out there! Making their Little Presents! Exuding all their... Love and Good Cheer" he continued

"I won't have it! I won't, I won't, I won't!" he shouted, slamming closed a book, which just so happened to have Azreal's tail in

"MEW!" Azreal shouting, jumping up in pain, though Gargamel just ignored him, until Azreal jumped up a pile a books and topalling them over, and onto Gargamel

"Azrea- OUCH!" Gargamel shouting, realizing just too late that he was in the Book's line of fire. "Why you miserable Cat! I'm going to turn you into a Rug that I ca-" He began to once again complain, until he noticed something in the book in his lap, which had opened to a random page as it fell

"What's this?" Gargamel wondered "'Mother's Old Recipe For Making Life Miserable'" he read out loud, before gasping "This is it!"

"This is _Just_ what I need for destroying the Smurf's Christmas!" he announced "Oooh How they'll suffer! And after they've suffered long enough, I'll destroy them all! One, By One! Starting with that Pesky Esther Smurfette!" he told Azreal, before laughing evilly

* * *

Esther was high up in a Tree, getting some more Pine Cones while whistling a few carols to herself. Accidentally though, she fell out of the tree and into the snow, after hearing, and getting distracted by, some people passing by

Esther shook her head after sitting up in the snow "I should really stop distracting myself" she advised herself, as this was the 5th Time she had been distracted and fallen out of the Tree

_"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the Way! Oh what fun, it is to ride on a One Horse Open Sleigh"_ the two Children and their Grandfather sung, passing by the Tree Esther had fallen out of

Unknown to all of them however, there was a Man clothed in a Lavender Tunic, with a Dark Purpley Scarlet Cloak and Gloves, and Black Trousers was watching, with Many Wolves by his side

* * *

Back at the Village, Greedy wiped a bit of the Great Pudding onto his finger, to taste

"Ah-ah! Not yet Greedy" Papa told him, causing him to chuckle nervously

"I-I was just smurfing sure it was ready Papa Smurf" Greedy said nervously, hiding his finger behind his back

"Oh no you weren't Greedy Smurf, you were smurfing a bite for yourself and that's very selfish and unsmurfy because-" Brainy began

"Brainy" Papa said, getting annoyed, though it didn't work, as Brainy just continued

"There are 99 other Smurfs besides yourself and-" He continued, forgetting the fact there was now 101 Smurfs because of Esther

"Brainy!" Papa warned, getting extremely annoyed now

"We all want equal smurfs of the Great Pudding because-" Brainy continued to lecture, until Papa interrupted him

"BRAINY!" Papa shouted, shutting Brainy up "Thank you" Papa now turned back to Greedy

"Now, as I was smurfing Greedy, the Great Pudding isn't complete until we smurf the final ingredient" Papa told Greedy, who now looked _extremely_ nervous

"Ah y-you mean the last Walnut Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked nervously "That's right. The Last Walnut"

"Y-You mean the Big, uh, Plump uh, ripe one that uh-" Greedy stuttered, until Papa worked it out

"You ate!" Papa exclaimed

"Sorry Papa Smurf. I couldn't resist!" Greedy apologized

"That's alright Greedy" Papa sighed "I'll borrow another Walnut from Squirrel" He said, before walking off, bring a few Smurfs with him

* * *

William, Guinevere and their Grandfather were still singing together, quite happily, not realizing they were being watched

_"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun, it is to rid-__"_ they sung, until a few Wolves suddenly came out of nowhere, spooking the Horse, who then accidentally toppled over the Sleigh

William and Guinevere managed to jump out in time, but their Grandfather however was caught and stuck under it. The two children, once there was no sign of the Wolves, went to ask someone, anyone to help their Grandfather

* * *

"Now Azreal, this recipe isn't complete, until we add the final ingredient!" Gargamel told his cat

"Dearest Mother's own sweat touch, 'Oil Of Ratwax'! Oh it does my heart good Azreal! Soon the Smurfs will be no more!" he announced, before pouring in a drop of 'Oil of Ratwax'. Unfortunately for him though, the potion did nothing but explode in his face, sending him and Azreal flying onto the Chandelier

"I-I don't understand what went wrong Azreal. I followed Mother's recipe right down to the last- AH!" Gargamel shouted, as the Chandelier broke off the ceiling

"-Drop" he sobbed

* * *

**Me: Well, I think that's it for this chapter. I've tried to make it long (I am SO sorry if it isn't), and I'll try my best to update tomorrow or a few days  
**

**Esther: I'm almost nowhere to be seen so far. Ah well. I do like Pine Cones! **

**Me: Haha! You'll just have to wait and see if you get more screen time or not! **

**Esther: *Shrugs* I don't mind either way**

**Papa: *Ahem. Cough, Cough* I think you can finish this conversation elsewhere Random, Esther**

**Me: That we can Papa! *Clears throat* Well, I hope you all have a very Happy New Year! And Remember to review, to tell me what you think so far, and we'll see you all next time! Goodbye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	2. Guinevere And William

**Me: Hello again everybody!  
**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Told you the next chapter would be soon! I tried my hardest :)**

**Esther: We got a review! It's from FreakingCrazy and reads:**

**"Apology accepted, it's all understandable. Good to have you writing here again, I'll be honest. The story has a very nice start, cool to see Esther interacting and all the craziness going on. Happy 2015 to you too!"**

**Me: It's good to be writing again!**

**Esther: I know right? I get to be in a Christmas Special! *Jumps up and down, excitedly***

**Me: I hope to be writing 'Another Day Another Adventure' again soon, after I've finished this. Though in my absense I have changed a few things so I'm gonna be re-writing (I still haven't gotten round to doing it for that story) and posting new chapters (Which will have better grammar, and hopefully be longer). One of the things I'm changing (This is probably the most that has changed) is that Esther will NOT reveal she is Human. No one'll know for a while (Till a certain story I'll write soon to come, which plot has not been fully worked out yet) Anyway, enough of my Chit-Chat! It's DISCLAIMER TIME! PAPA, BRAINY, DISCLAIEMR TIMEEE!**

**Papa: The Smurfs, and everything inside of those Movies, Cartoons and Comics, belongs to Peyo**

**Brainy: Well everything else, apart from any songs Random might think about asking, but if you ask me she shouldn't because you can't hear the-**

**Me: Just get on with it**

**Brainy: Fine. Everything else belongs to Random, who doesn't seem to appriciate intellegence and-**

**Hefty: *Kicks Brainy away***

**Me: Thank you Hefty. On with the Story! **

* * *

A squirrel was peaking out of a tree, holding a Walnut, chittering something

"Let it smurf Squirrel, I have it!" Papa smurf called, holding out a bag. Squirrel did just that. However, Papa's aim was a little off, so instead of landing in the bag like he planned, it landed on his head. Thankfully, Smurfette caught it after it bounced off his head

"I got it Papa Smurf" Smurfette told him

"Guess my eyes are as good as they used to smurf" Papa said after shaking his head a bit

"Thank you Squirrel! And Merry Christmas to you!" Papa called, before walking back to the Village with the few Smurfs with him

* * *

Meanwhile however, things at the sleigh couldn't be worse. The horse was still running away, no intent on going back it seemed, and William and Guinevere's poor Grandfather was covered by the sleigh, the only part of him showing was half his arm and his hand

Guinevere and William saw a house, and walked towards it, hoping whoever was inside would help their Grandfather

"To think Azreal" Said a voice inside "That Christmas is almost upon us, and those Vile little Smurfs are out there, Singing, Dancing and Laughing! Egh it's enough to make me throw up!" the voice continued. It was Gargamel

"If I could only get my hands on their Essence I'd-" He started, only to get interrupted by a knock on the door "Now what!?" he complained, going to the door

"Hello?" Gargamel asked, opening the door, to see two Children. Guinevere and William "Who are you!?" he asked

"Please kind Sir," Guinevere began "Our Sleigh overturned, and our Grandfather won't open his eyes! Will you help us?" she asked

"U-Uh uh w-w-wel- D-Do you have any money?" He stuttered happily "No" she replied, causing Gargamel to frown once again

"Then go away I'm busy!" he shouted, slamming the door shut

This caused William to begin to cry

"He's mean!" he cried. Guinevere put a hand on her brother's back

"Yes, he is" she agreed

"Come on William, we'll find someone else to help us" she said, as the two walked away

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town not too far away, bells were ringing, and a man stood anxiously looking out his window

"My Niece and Nephew should have been here hours ago! I never should have let them to make the trip with their Grandfather" the man said. He was wearing a blue tunic with a black belt, a brown cloak and had black hair, and a little mustache

"Organize a search party immediately!" he instructed

"Yes sir!" the man next to him replied

* * *

"Do you think Grandfather's gonna be okay Guinevere?" William asked his sister

"He'll be alright William. Just hope someone will help us" Guinevere answered. Little did they know that the Wolves had abandoned their Master, and were hunting down the two Children. One of them found Guinevere's doll she had abandoned, and sniffed it, finding her sent, and following it

* * *

Gargamel was now trying to make yet another spell to either destroy or bring the Smurfs to him, so he could extract their essence

"The nerve of those little Brats Azreal! Interrupting me in my work!" Gargamel shouted quite annoyed, making Azreal roll his eyes, and try to sleep

"Now, where was I?" he wondered "Ah yes. Two drops of bat spit... No no no! This recipe will never do!" he shouted in anger

"The Smurfs! There _Must_ be a way to destroy them!" he continued. Suddenly, his door opened, and a Mysterious Man dressed in Lavender Tunic, Purple cloak and gloves, and black trousers, and a small mustache and beard, was standing there

"Wh-Who are you!?" Gargamel asked, quite fearfully

"Who I am is not important!" the stranger snapped "What _is_ important, is that I can give you the power to destroy and capture the Smurfs!" he offered

"A-And what in exchange?" Gargamel asked, knowing it would not be for free

"I want the two children who are lost in the forest" the stranger told him. Gargamel knew who he was talking about. The two Children who came to his Hovel and asked for him to help them and their Grandfather

"M-May I ask why?" The Wizard asked fearfully

"Revenge! Just simple revenge!" the Stranger announced "The Children's Uncle by the nature of his GOODNESS, constantly meddles in my affairs!" he continued

"He stopped me from doing my... Deeds, time and time again! NOW! I will make _him_ suffer by kidnapping the Children!" he finished

"Of course" the Stranger said annoyed "I would've picked them up myself, but alas, goodness comes my way only by betrayal! That's where _You_ fit in!" he finished

"I see... And the Smurfs?" Gargamel asked, very interested

"This Scroll will tell you how to find the Smurf Village and what to do once you get there" the Stranger told him, as Gargamel held said Scroll

"Yes, yes yes, I'll leave right away!" he announced, about to leave to destroy the Smurfs. However, the Stranger stopped him before he could even walk a step

"Children First! Smurfs second!" the Stranger snapped, taking the Scroll off him "Oh y-ye-yes, of course, of course I-" He stuttered, only to see that the Stranger had left

* * *

Gargamel was now out in the forest searching the the Children

"Yoohoo! Children?" he called

"Now where can those two brats be!?" he grumbled "Yoohoo! Children?" he called once again

"Hello!" called a voice, "We're look for two lost Children, my Niece and Nephew, have you seen them?" the Man asked

"N-No I haven't!" Gargamel lied

"There's been an accident, their Grandfather's sleigh overturned. He's alright thankfully but we can't find the Children" the Man, Edgar explained

"Oh the poor dears! Oh I shall certainally keep an eye out sir!" Gargamel lied once again

"I'm offering a reward: A Hundred Gold Coins for their safe return" Edgar told him. This got Gargamel's interest

"A-A Hundred G-Gold Coins!? W-Well! That _is_ generous! B-But the main thing of course is that the dear little Children are safe! Oh, I do hope that they are well!" He said, lying about the Children being the main thing

"Well keep an eye open I'm sure we'll find them! And a Merry Christmas to you my good man!" Edgar told him, walking off with his Men

"O-Oh And a Merry Christmas to you all!" he shouted back "A Hundred Gold Coins eh? Perhaps Azreal, there _is_ a way to have it all! The Smurfs _And_ the Gold!" he plotted, laughing evilly, before continuing his search

* * *

"I-I'm scared Guinevere. Poor Grandfather..." William told his Sister, while they sat next to a tree. All that had happened was frightening the poor lad

"It's alright William. Everything is going to be alright" Guinevere assured, hugging her little Brother close. Suddenly, there was a howl of Wolves, and William became more scared. To calm him down, Guinevere began to sing

_"Silent Night, Holy Night..." _she began

* * *

The 5 Smurfs were on the way back to the Village, when Smurfette heard something "Sh, Listen! Papa Smurf" she told them

_"Silent Night, Holy Night. All is calm, all is bright..."_ a voice sung

"That smurfs like a-a" Brainy stuttered, trying to find the word

"A Child!" Papa exclaimed

"Yes! Exactly what I thought Papa Smurf!" Brainy boasted, once again acting like he knew everything and was always right "Now I say we shoul- HEY!" he shouted, seeing everyone had left "Wait for me!" he called

_"Holy Infant so ten-"_ Guinevere's singing was cut short, as she heard the growls of Many Wolves, and gasped, seeing they were sounded by many

"Wolves!" William exclaimed, as he hugged his Sister scared

_"H-Holy Night-"_ Guinevere once again tried to sing to try and calm her and her brother, her voice sounding a bit off-key because of how scared she was

"Stop! Stop I say! No, no, no! You must _not_ smurf harm to these Children! They are our friends! Do you undersmurf?" A voice scolded, in front of one of the Wolves. It was Papa Smurf

"It's Santa Claus!" William exclaimed, Guinevere gasped in hope at this "I hope so!" she exclaimed with her brother

"Good boy, good boy!" Papa Smurf said as he patted the Wolf's head "Now, smurf on your way my friends!" he told them, waving goodbye as they left

Guinevere and William approached Papa Smurf after the Wolves left "Please" Guinevere began "Our Grandfather is hurt, and needs help. Our sleigh overturned an-" she begged "Where _is_ your Grandfather?" he asked

"He's with the sleigh" She told him

"Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy, smurf that sleigh" He instructed "Yes Papa Smurf!" The three said in snyc, before searching for the Sleigh "Smurfette, smurf back to the Village. I need help for these Children" he told Smurfette "Yes Papa Smurf!" she said, before heading to the Village

"Now my Children, don't you worry!" he assured

"Are you Santa Claus?" William asked excitedly, making Papa Smurf chuckle a little and cough a little "S-Santa Claus? Who me?" Papa Smurf asked

* * *

"There it is!" Hefty shouted, running towards an overturned sleigh. Brainy jumped on top of it, while Hefty and Clumsy slid under. Clumsy accidentally sliding into Hefty as well

"Oh, sorry Hefty!" the Clutz apologized

"Smurf a Grandfather anywhere Brainy?" Hefty asked

"Absasmurfly _not_ Hefty, but there's certainly been a lot of Humans about!" Brainy answered

"Well, we might as well smurf back and report to Papa Smurf" Hefty told them both

"Hey! Hefty, Brainy! Look at this!" Clumsy told them both, pointing to a note "What's it smurf Clumsy?" Hefty asked

"What it smurfs is not the point Hefty, what it means is the _real_ issue here!" Brainy lectured once again, annoying Hefty

"Doh! Smurf on with it!" He told the glasses-wearing Smurf

"*Ahem*. 'Guinevere and William, Your Grandfather is alright. Stay with the sleigh, I will return, I love you, Uncle Edgar'. The message is _clearly_ not smurfed for us" Brainy read "Yet here we are, three small blue smurfs in the wilderness- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted, as he got left behind once again

* * *

**Me: As much as I don't wanna leave this here, I wanted to get this up as soon as possible and forgot to finish this for a couple days so... I JUST FINISHED IT! Sorry about the abrupt ending. And again, sorry about being so inactive!**

**Esther: It's fine! You've been busy with loads of stuff!  
**

**Handy: Random. It's horrible!**

**Me: What?**

**Handy: We've smurfed out of... Pine Cones!**

**Esther: *Eyes Handy, and slowly walks away***

**Me: ...Wow... Annyywayyy... Thanks everyone for reading, and remember to leave a review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello everyone**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories in ages and I'm putting all my stories on hold until the end of May. There are a few reasons why, and I'm going to go over them one by one**

**The first reason why, is because I have exams in May. Because their so close, I'm working through Easter Holiday. Education comes before fanfiction, and I still have quite a bit to get through before the exams**

**The second reason, is because of Health Problems, i.e. Vitamin D Deficency! Horrible Pills! Knee Pains! Calcium Deficency! Blood Tests! **

**The third reason is, I'm spending weekends with my Brothers, because I love to spend time with them, and I'm so busy with Homework and stuff I don't get as much time as I'd like to spend with them**

**So sorry for having to put my stories on hold, but my plates a bit full at the moment.**

**See you all in June!**


	4. Finding The Children

**Me: Hey everyone! I'M BACK! I've been itching to start writing again, and I can finally do so! I've worked hard to get this chapter out before tomorrow (I've had the time, the exam was ended at about 12 AM). Also, I'm gonna say this in advance, if my grammar seems a little off, or I repeat the same word for what someone says (E.g. 'Shouted' or 'Said') it's probably cause of my lack of writing recently, and Sorry in advance  
**

**Esther: We have four reviews! The first one is from FreakingCrazy and reads:**

**"Lovely chapter, poor William and Guinevere. It must be frightening to be alone in a dark forest with wolves about. Papa SmurfSanta Claus? Sounds right to me. Do you get that a lot, Papa Smurf? Being mistaken for Santa Claus?"**

**William: Oh it is! It is!**

**Papa Smurf: Yes, yes I do. I smurf it a lot**

**Esther: You must admit, you look like Father Christmas.**

**Me: The next 2 reviews are from Guest (I'm guessing it's the same guest each time) and they read:**

**"i am writing letters to the people who are making the smurfs 3 about grouchy vexy patrick grace elway blue and victor so they can have special parts in the movie and i care about them and you can write letters to and tell your friends to write letters to and tell smurfnoterroneous aka jonas to write letters please"**

**Me: And:**

**"can you tell your friends to write letters about grouchy vexy patrick grace elway blue and victor and tell your friend smurfnoterroneous aka jonas to write letters please help"**

**Me: Guest, firstly, please stop continually posting these reviews on all my stories. I understand what your asking, and I would actually write a story like that for you if you want, but I can't write stories unless I have a mostly worked out plot in my head. I would write 'letters' to others to ask them to make story (I'm guessing that's what your saying) but it's not something I do. What I suggest is, why not make yourself an Account and write a story like that. It's free, don't worry! (Please don't take this as me insulting you or anything like that, I'm trying to help). Anyway, the last review is from SmurfetteKatyCat and reads: **

**"I hope you write a story about Smurfette and Esther anytime soon, it would be really interesting to see their relationship as sisters."**

**Me: I have been wanting to try and show they're sort of relationship as sisters, but I haven't thought of a good plot or what they can do together that seems sisterly, because I don't actually know what 2 sisters do together, as I don't actually have any (I'm a sister to my brothers, but don't actually have a sister myself). It's been something I've been meaning to do, but I don't have any real idea for what to do... But should the oppitunity come in a future story (Which it hopefully will) I'll try my best (Sorry in advance if it's a load of rot)  
**

**Grouchy: I HATE STORIES!  
**

**Me: ...Anyway, enough of my rambling on, the Author's note is big enough so- DISCLAIMER TIME! The Smurfs, and everything inside of the movies, comics and cartoon show belong to Peyo**

**Esther: While everything else, apart from any songs there might be, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

"The trick Azrael" Gargamel began "Is to turn the children over to the Stranger, destroy the Smurf Village and capture the Smurfs, lead the rescue party to the Stranger and recieve the reward! It's perfect Azrael!" he finished, with an evil laugh "Yohoo! Children!" he called again

* * *

Guinevere and William were sitting in the Smurf Village, by the Christmas tree the Smurfs had put up, eating the great pudding

"Wait till Grandfather finds out we saw Santa Claus!" William said happily to his sister

"And all his helpers" Guinevere added, before continuing to eat, which made Greedy look unhappy

"All that delichious wonderful pudding, and I haven't even smurfed one little-" he began, sighing, but Smurfette cut him off

"Greedy don't smurf so selfish! It's Christmas, it's smurfier to give then recieve!" Smurfette told him. While this was happening, Papa Smurf had climbed up to the log the Children were sitting on and held out a present for them

"And since you smurf so far away from home on this Christmas Eve, I would like you to smurf this little gift" he offered, giving it to them

"That's so nice of you Santa! Oh thank you, it's so beautiful" Guinevere thanked. She had gotten a Smurf-Sized mirror, very well decorated. Her brother, William, had gotten a Smurf-Sized Trumpet, which he was about to blow and test out. Before he could, however, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy had returned

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" Hefty shouted

"I smurfed the sleigh Papa Smurf!" Brainy told him

"There was a note! It was from your Uncle, and he smurfs that your Grandfather is alright, and-" Hefty told the children

"-And he wants you both to smurf with the sleigh, because he'll be back" Brainy finished

"That _is_ good news!" Papa Smurf said happily

"Oh Santa I'm so happy. I can hardly wait to see Grandpa and our dear sweet Uncle!" Guinevere said, with a smile on her face. William had a question though

"Do we get to finish opening our presents before we leave?" he asked

"Why of course William, all of them!" Papa answered

"I hate presents!" Grouchy grumbled

"Oh smurf a heart Grouchy, smurf a heart" Painter told him in his French accent

Papa then climbed on top of a stand in front of an orcastra of Smurfs

"This is a song we smurf every Holiday, it's very old, and very true!" Papa explained, before the Smurfs started singing

_"Goodness makes the Badness go away! Goodness makes you happy every day!"_ they sang, as the children tapped their feet to the music, enjoying it

_"Badness cannot start, if there's Goodness in your heart! Goodness makes the Badness go away!" _the Smurfs continued, stopping as only the music continued next

"Let's hear you sing it Children!" Papa Smurf told them, and they started singing with the Smurfs

_"Goodness makes the Badness go away!"_ they all sung together "That's it, louder now!" Papa Smurf instructed

* * *

Later, the Smurfs were journeying with Guinevere and William to their sleigh, and soon arrived there. What they didn't know, however, was that a certain evil wizard was watching in a tree, with his cat. Gargamel and Azrael

"Alright now, Brainy, Hefty, Smurfette, gather some wood. We're going to need to smurf a large signal fire" Papa Smurf told them. Suddenly though, a big of snow fell from the tree Gargamel was in

"Gargamel!" Papa Smurf shouted, as the Wizard landed on the ground and caused the Smurfs to run away. He didn't take any notice of them, however, and just picked up Guinevere and William, who tried to get out of his grip

"Santa help us! Help us! Please!" William cried

"Quiet you brats, or I'll feed you to my cat! Come along Azrael, we'll take care of the Smurfs later" Gargamel shouted, not caring about the mini snowballs being thrown at him by the Smurfs

"Oh Papa Smurf, what do you smurf Gargamel wants with the Children?" Smurfette asked, worried

"I don't know Smurfette, but I'm sure he's up to no good!" Papa Smurf answered truthfully

"What do we smurf Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked

"There's only one thing we can smurf Brainy, follow them!" he told the Smurfs, and lead the way

* * *

Back at Gargamel's Hovel, Gargamel had the Children captive

"Please, let us go! What are you going to do with us?" William asked

"That's my little secret!" Gargamel laughed, and suddenly the door opened. It was once again, the Christmas Stranger

"Gargamel! The Children are _mine_ now as we agreed?" the Stranger questioned, shouting a bit. Gargamel seemed scared of him, and was shaking with fear

"Oh yes yes, of course, of course, as agreed! Here, take them, take them, my word is as good as gold" Gargamel answered, pushing the children towards the Stranger. At this time, Brainy, Clumsy, Vanity, Smurfette and Papa climbed up to a window, and watched carefully what was happening and what was being said

"Yes, yes I'm _sure_ it is" he sarcastically replied, not believing Gargamel one bit

"That Stranger... something about him..." Papa Smurf whispered

"And now, as agreed, here is the means for Destroying the Smurf Village" the Stranger said, giving Gargamel the scroll which he had promised. The Smurfs in the Window gasped at this

"Yes! Alright Children, go with the 'nice' Gentleman, I'm sure he had a _lovely_ Christmas present for both of you" he told the children, who were now tied up in rope by the 'Nice Gentleman', as he read the scroll

"Indeed I do. Now come along!" the Stranger shouted, bringing the Children with him out of the Hovel

"Well, I must be on my way. Oh and a _Merry Christmas_ to you Children!" Gargamel laughed, running from the Hovel towards where the scroll directed him, to the Village

"What about our Village?" Vanity asked his Father, who was about to follow the Stranger

"It will have to wait Vanity, these Children smurf first!" Papa Smurf whispered back

* * *

"If I ever see another pine-cone after today... I think I'll run to the hills" Esther half-joked to herself as she neared the Village, four big boxes of pine-cones in her hands. When she got to the outskirts of it, near which was her 'Mushroom', she saw that the Village was completely empty. She put the boxes down and looked around a bit, and saw someone she thought she would never see in the Village

Gargamel

Instantly after seeing him, she hid and watched him, listening carefully to what he was saying

"-found you at last, Smurfs. Come out and meet your Doom!" Gargamel laughed

"What's _he_ doing here?" she wondered, whispering quiet enough so he couldn't hear

"Smurfs? Smurfs!? SMURFS!? They've _gone_ Azrael!" Gargamel shouted in annoyance, after checking through many houses, only to see nothing "But no matter, they'll be back! Oh glorious night, I'll just start without them!" he told his cat, as he took out the scroll

"_'Evil Forces, all that's Foul, Witch's Broom, Demon's Howl, come destroy the Smurfs good cheer, let _not one_ survive this year'_!" Gargamel read aloud. As he was doing so, the Village rotted, the decorations broke, and everything became a broken mess. Gargamel looked up, as he heard a noise of a wind, and saw that it had worked

"Oh it worked!" he said happily. The scroll in his hand suddenly disappeared, however, but he didn't seem to mind, as it had done it's purpose

"They'll be Hungry and Homeless, Miserable! And now for my 100 pieces of gold. _Merry Christmas_ Smurfs!" he laughed, as he left the Village. Once she was sure he was gone, Esther walked into the Village and looked around a bit

"What on Earth...? How...?" she wondered. She looked at the direction he had headed in, and his footprints, before running off, to follow him

* * *

The Smurfs, meanwhile, were still following the Christmas Stranger and the Children. Well, following their footprints anyway

"They can't smurf too far ahead Papa Smurf" Tracker told his Father, looking at the footprints, which looked almost freshly made

"Well, let's smurf our distance, until we know what he's up to" Papa Smurf advised

* * *

Gargamel soon found the search party for the Children "Hello, Hello!" he called "I found the Children! A Stranger, wearing a cape was spiriting the Children off into the forest" he told the party, pretending to be sad and concerned

"Oh no!" Edger exclaimed

"I _tried_ to rescue them, oh how I _tried_! I nearly lost my life to that Madman's anger" he lied, making up a story as he went along

"Which way did the scoundrel go?" Edger asked

"That way, across the ice, and through those trees" Gargamel directed, pointing right. Esther watched in the distance _"How that man can trust Gargamel I have no idea..." _she wondered in her thoughts

"Come on men" Edger ordered, about to head off in the direction Gargamel said the Children were in

"W-Wait, what about my reward, my 100 pieces of gold?" Gargamel asked, stammering

"You shall have it when we find the Children!" Edger answered, walking off with his search party

"Oh well this is disappointing" Gargamel sighed

"_QUITE!_" a voice agreed, causing Azrael to jump on Gargamel's head in surprise and fright. Gargamel turned and saw that it was the Christmas Stranger, with the two Children tied together with rope

"A contract is a contract, and you have _broken_ ours!" he said

"Me? No no no no no! You misunderstood! Y-You see, I was only-" Gargamel began, stammering in fright "SILENCE!" the Stranger shouted in anger "Now, you will come with Me!" he ordered

"I-I-I would like b-but I'm rather b-busy and I must be-" he lied, backing away. As he was doing so, he saw Esther, but before he could try and grab her, or even show that he knew she was there, the Stranger turned a fallen tree behind Gargamel into a bunch of Snakes

"AH! Oh yes yes, I'll go! I'll go! Anything you say, anything, just call them off, please!" he begged on his knees. The Stranger then turned the snakes back into a tree

"After you, Gargamel" the Stranger told him, pleased that his plan had worked. Instead of grabbing Esther like he wanted to, Gargamel did as the Stranger said, because he knew it would be better for him to do so

* * *

**Me: I think that's a nice place to leave it, don't you?**

**Esther: Yep.**

**Me: Oh, and about the whole 'Esther following Gargamel' thing, I've had it planned out from when I started writing this story... That's why I made Esther have to go collect more Pine-Cones**

**Handy: So THAT'S why we smurfed outta pine-cones! Esther broke the last 4 boxes she was smurfing to us!**

**Esther: *Whistles innocently* **

**Me: Anyway, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time, Goodbye!**

**Smurfs: Goodbye!**


	5. Goodness Makes The Badness Go Away

**Me: Hey everyone! I decided to try to write and get this chapter out as quickly as possible, to make up for my absence because of my Exams and other reasons, but I failed a little cause it's been about 5 days ._. Ah well. Also, once I've finished this I plan to continue my other story and try and write the next chapter for it ASAP  
**

**Esther: We got 2 reviews! The first one is from Jellywhal and reads:**

**"I really hope my name doesn't show up as "Guest"... anyways, I LOVE THIS STORY! Update if you can!"**

**Me: It hasn't, don't worry. Good to know you love the story though, and I'm sorry for the longer wait then I planned. Anyway, the second review is from FreakingCrazy and reads:**

**"Well, good to see you back, Random. And a whole month ahead of time too!**

** "Nice Gentleman" my foot.**

** Gargamel, keep his word? Bah. When pigs freeze over and heck flies. Or... is it the other way around? Point still stands, Gargamel keeping his word is about as likely as Vanity going a week without his mirror; don't count on it. The "Nice Gentleman"- Feh!- should've known better. At least he was "nice" enough to stick around to make sure."**

**Me: It's good to be back! Turns out my last exam was a lot closer then I thought (Which isn't a bad thing)**

**Esther: He's the most Un-Nice Gentleman ever. And he's not even a gentleman. Nor named, annoyingly enough... **

**Me: I know right? He never keeps his word... Hmm, hey Vanit-**

**Vanity: I'm not going to smurf a week without my mirror, so don't even ask**

**Me:...Fine... Anyway, Papa Smurf, Grouchy, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Papa Smurf: The Smurfs and everything inside of the Movies, Comics and Cartoon show belong to Peyo**

**Grouchy:...**

**Me: Uh, Grouchy. It's your turn to say the 2nd part of the Disclaimer**

**Grouchy:...I hate disclaimers...**

**Esther: I'll do it! Everything else, apart from any songs Random might add, belongs to Random!**

**Me: On with the Story!**

* * *

Tracker looked at the footprints of the Christmas Stranger they were following, and saw that there were two new sets of footprints. One of a man, and one of a cat.

"It smurfs that Gargamel and Azrael have joined them" he told Papa Smurf

"Poor William..." Smurfette said sadly

"Poor Guinevere" Handy pitied

"Maybe even, poor Gargamel" Papa Smurf told the others

"Poor Gargamel?" all but Smurfette questioned. After all, if it wasn't for Gargamel, Smurfette would never have existed, no matter what he created her to do. In a way, he was her 'Father'

* * *

In a small flat plain near an overhang of a cliff, the Christmas Stranger, the Children, Gargamel and Azrael were stood. Well, the Children were sat down, because they were so tired and their feet hurt

"I-I can't walk anymore Mister" William said, tiredly

"Where are you taking us?" Guinevere asked, a little scared

"Hmm, this place will do nicely" the Stranger said

"Then you won't be needing me, so I'll just-" Gargamel began

"On the contrary, someone as nasty as you is always of use to me in my work" the Stranger told him, looking proud when he said 'My work' "Therefore, you shall accompany me and the Children on what I call... 'The Final Journey'!" he said with an evil grin

"But you said no more walking?" Guinevere questioned

"We won't be walking my _dear_ child" the Stranger answered, mocking her a bit "W-Where are you t-taking us?" Gargamel asked, scared

"Home" he answered "_MY_ Home!" he completed "N-No, no no!" Gargamel shouted, as he tried to run away. But the Stranger was expecting it, and cast a ring of fire around them, which just about caught Esther

_"Ah! HOT!"_ she thought to herself, holding her mouth closed and jumping onto the snow, as the fire was on her skirt

"No one leaves until after the ceremony!" the Stranger told him "Please, your scaring me" Guinevere begged, but the Stranger did not listen, and began to chant some words with an evil smile and grin on his face

_"Fire, Fire, Burning Bright. Take us HOME, this very night!"_ he chanted "Please stop, I'll be good, I'll be good!" Gargamel begged on his knees. As this was going on, the Smurfs all congregated on the overhang of the cliff

"Oh no, we're too late!" Vanity shouted

"Yes, too late" Brainy agreed

"Perhaps not" Papa Smurf told them

"Yes! Perhaps not" Brainy agreed again

"But Papa Smurf, what can we smurf against such evil power?" Smurfette asked

"There's one greater power, which you all smurf. The power of Love. You must sing my little Smurfs" he told them

"Sing?" they questioned

"Yes, Sing as you've never Sung before, believe as you've never believed before!" he instructed, and started conducting them

_"Goodness makes the Badness go away... Goodness makes you happy everyday" _they sung "Louder" Papa Smurf told them

_"Badness cannot start, if there's Goodness in your Heart. Goodness makes the Badness go away"_ they sung, louder then before

"Santa! Your here!" William shouted, seeing and hearing them, happily "The Smurfs!" Gargamel said. The Stranger did not look amused

"Begone you little pests! Your tampering with powers beyond your understanding" the Stranger ordered, but the Smurfs didn't listen

"Louder my Smurfs! Smurf your hearts into it!" Papa Smurf instructed _"Goodness makes the badness go away"_ they sung

"I warn you Smurfs, stop your meddling!" the Stranger warned. As they continued to sing, he glared and shouted louder

_"Fire, fire, rise up higher!" _he chanted, causing the Smurfs to stop singing

"Children, can you hear me?" Papa Smurf asked, calling down to them

"Yes" they replied

"Then sing with us, you smurf the words, it's your only hope!" he told them. Then, the Children joined in singing

_"Goodness makes the Badness go away. Goodness makes you happy everyday"_ the Smurfs and Children sung. The Stranger was so focused on the singing Smurfs that he didn't notice Esther climb on top of his head and sit down on it, to get a good look of where the Smurfs were. She shrugged a bit, not fully understanding how the singing was sort of working, before singing also

"Stop! Stop it!" the Stranger shouted

_"Badness cannot start, if there's Goodness in your Heart. Goodness makes the Badness go away"_ they continued to sing

_"Wall of fire, rise up higher, let no Goodness pass this ring! Wall of Fire, rise up Higher, let no Goodness pass this Ring!" _the Stranger chanted louder

"Gargamel, sing!" Papa Smurf told him

_"Goodness makes- _Ugh" Gargamel tried, singing off-key _"Goodness makes-_ Oh I hate it! Oh well..." he shrugged, _"Badness cannot start, if there's Goodness in your heart! Goodness makes the Badness go away!" _the Smurfs, Children, and even Gargamel sung. At all this, the Stranger fell onto his knees, and the wall of fire lowered

"Stop..." he said weakly

_"Goodness makes the Badness go away!"_ they all finished, making the ring of Fire disappear, along with the Stranger. At this, Esther's eyes widened "Uh-oh." she gulped, before falling to the ground

"Oof..." she groaned, getting a mouth full of snow

"He's... He's gone...?" Gargamel wondered

"He's gone!" William cheered. All the Smurfs cheered at this, apart from Esther who had a mouth full of snow, and was spitting it out

"William, Guinevere, hello!" a voice called "Grandpa!" the Children exclaimed, running over and hugging him and their Uncle

"I'm so glad your alright!" Edger sighed in relief "We were so worried" he told them

"Safe and sound, _I_ made certain of that! Now, about that reward..." Gargamel lied

"Don't give him anything!" Guinevere told her Uncle "Oh?" he question "He was mean to us!" William said

"Was he now?" Edger questioned, annoyed and angry

"N-Nonsense, I-I was only trying to teach them the ways of the forest! You know how Children are" Gargamel nervously tried to cover up. Edger wasn't falling for it, and looked furious

"Wait, don't hurt him, please. It's Christmas Eve, time for forgiving" Guinevere begged "Even him?" William asked his sister "Even him" she answered

"Y-Yes a time for forgiving, I do agree, w-well I m-must be going!" Gargamel said, before running off "I tell you Azrael there is no Justice in this world, none at all!" he complained

"Santa Claus saved us!" William told his Uncle, now on his shoulder "Santa Claus?" Edger asked

"Oh yes, and all his little helpers, oh you'll never believe what happened!" Guinevere told him also. While they were distracted, the Smurfs helped Esther up the overhang of the small cliff

"Goodbye Mister Santa, Merry Christmas!" William said, as he waved from the back of the sleigh, which was now leaving the area "Merry Christmas, and Thank You!" Guinevere said also. The Smurfs waved back to them happily

* * *

The Smurfs were now all back at the Village, all sitting together with a small blanket each, looking at their broken Village and Tree

"Well, it's not smurfing like much of a Holiday, eh little Smurfs? No presents, no pudding, no tree, not even warm beds. But we still smurf the most important thing; Each other" Papa Smurf told his children

"Yeah, that's right" they all agreed

"At least we still have pine-cones..." Esther nervously added, holding up one of the many pine-cones she had collected

"My words exactly Papa Smurf!" Brainy bragged

"I hate Pine-cones, and I hate this! But I still feel good" Grouchy agreed

"Hey, you Smurfs wanna smurf my Solo?" Harmony asked, holding out his trumpet

"Sure, why not" they all agreed, and he started to play, but instead of off-key music like they were all expecting, he played extremely well, and a golden aura shone around him as he played

"What smurfed Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked

"I'm not sure... Maybe anything can smurf, even Miracles!" he exclaimed, as right before their eyes, the Smurf Village returned back to it's normal Smurfy, and Christmasy self, as Harmony played the Smurf song

Soon the Smurfs were all dancing around the tree happily, as Harmony played

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Esther shouted out loud, and they all joined in

"Merry Christmas Everysmurf!" they all shouted

And they all have a very Merry, and Smurfy, Christmas together

The End.

* * *

**Me: I finished it! HURRAY! One less story to worry about... Though it was fun having William and Guinevere to write about I must admit.**

**Esther: It's true, at least we still had pine-cones... I worked hard to get them.  
**

**Me: And fell out of the trees. A lot. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this Story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and I'll see you all in the next story! Goodbye!**

**Smurfs: Goodbye!**


End file.
